Our Dark Past
by Akanami no Kiku
Summary: This is the Naruto I know. He is still the happy go lucky kid you know but that's the surface. Underneath the underneath there is me and him. This is pain and darkness I feel because of him. The cage I sit in because he'll never let me out. Naruto/OC


Hey my readers I'm back with my First ever one-shot. I'm really excited I've been working on this ever since I discontinued my other stories. So I hope this gets good review and feed back. Writing this I kinda creeped myself out a bit. If it creeps you out too, please tell! I kinda hope it's not just me. This has a darkish and Kyuubi influenced Naruto in it. I thought it was different for me so I'm giving it a shot. For those waiting for me to place other stories up for adoption it's gonna take me a bit but it's on my to-do list so bare with me!

~ Hinata of The Red Spring

RxR Thanks

* * *

What is it about life that makes us and everyone else so crazy? We struggle to reach that place in life, where our names will live on forever. We all in some way strive for that in our youth. At fifteen its a given. For me it was going to happen. But not the way i wanted. I always believed the crazed ideas and dreams I had would stay in my head. I was wrong.

I was crying. I felt warm, like i was near an open flame. Opening my eyes confirmed just that. I wailed as loud and long as my lungs would let me. All the while thinking why I couldn't speak or roll over. Was I going to die?

Suddenly I was lifted up, still cried on a lesser level. I had been close to death. A low voice, a boy spoke softly to me. I tried to speak to discover who this giant was. He rocked me and I finally freed a hand, I intended to lash out with it. This silver hared boy took my small fingers. Then it clicked I was small my hands smooth. He rocked me softly and my cries fades i fell a sleep.

Someone else was crying now. Longer and much louder than I did. A weight shifted next to me. I risked seeing the being I sensed looking intently at me. It was a larger babe, for I came to realize that is what I had become. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked as if he'd never seen another baby. But it was highly possible. He could crawl; he easily moved his hand to touch me. His hand was chubby, and he moved it over my check as if savoring the feel.

Voices could be heard, they spoke about us. How my "parents" were dead. How the boy, Naruto had never been so silent. How the decided the two of us together might negate the ill effects. I had to be dreaming until I saw sky blue eyes flash red. I wailed.

This had to be some demented trick. When I had begun to cry they tried to snatch me away. But a thick red cloud of power kept them away. Naruto looked at me and pet my head and mumbled things he believed would make me stop. The men became more frantic as my distress seemed to empower the entity all the more. Using all of my will power I stopped. This pleased Naruto who laughed and applauded him self. I let my mind calm itself then waved my arms and gave a kick. The thing receded back, Naruto all the while snuggled up to me.

They named me Junpaku, they said it meant pure as snow. I had to be they said to ward off such evil.

My first year was like all the ones I had now were strange and difficult. The tried to find out the limits Naruto and I could be apart before hell broke loose. As long as i was within ten feet everything was fine. Naruto soon after learned to walk so the point was lost. He was determined to be the center of my daily routine. He wouldn't eat till I woke or sleep till I slept. As that first year passed on to a second then third we shared a room, the first night something bad happened.

It was late and after we had fallen asleep I woke again. I tried not to shift else Naruto would notice. Any misplaced rustle would have him spring like a jackrabbit in May. In between trying to recapture sleep and staring at shadows there was a noise. Easily dismissed but still heard in less then a moment I was ripped from my futon and chilled by night air a horrid roar followed a second later.

A sleep poured over me. When I woke I was caged in Naruto's arms. His grip nearly bruising asking if I was OK that no one would ever steal me again he kept on speaking I hadn't utter a single word since I got here I had hoped that it would make Naruto lose interest. But he simply decided he'd do all the talking. He went on stroking my hair being gentle now.

I bet he killed who ever took me.

I began to speak softly soon after. Naruto shouted and screamed in happiness deeming my voice the prettiest in the world. He regretted telling everyone and had what I now call a fit. I was so tired and frustrated so i hummed it was a small sound. It made his red eyes that snapped to me as I faced a window not looking at them. I didn't realize I was making any sound just trying to block out every thing humming away successfully lost. Naruto almost hesitantly came to my side and rested his head on my shoulder. I hummed on and patted his head.

It made sense after that I took singing lessons. I took geisha lessons as well, and learned to play several instruments. Soon after writing lessons came. Naruto had slowly learned to leave the room and then building. As long as he could hear me play or sing he was less likely to fit.

Then came the suggestion of the academy. We were in the office of the Hokage. I was on the floor daintily plugging strings of some string instrument i hadn't bothered to learn the name of. I softly mummers lines of nursery songs playing in tune. Naruto lay beside me like always. When the aged man mentioned the topic. He made it seem fun it would be the first time he would be in a large group. It didn't appeal to him i had stop playing. He had gotten mad so I spoke. "I go too?"

He gave a sigh "Yes"

"We go to school now Naruto-kun." I told him, he gave a heavy nod. I continued to play now taking up the moonlight sonata. These songs so well known to me had never been played elsewhere. My teacher recorded each new tune. From there my name was stamped on it and the tune was sold. It was one of my few forms of independence from everyone else.

Naruto gave out many conditions. For both the Hokage and me. He'd try it for one week and if he didn't like it well to bad for everyone else. The first day the caretaker helped me into a soft blue yukata. It was decorated with white doves. The woman guided me into the hall where Naruto waited. Her face held a scowl as she did so. The woman said it wasn't natural for a boy to insert himself in my life. I agreed but I'd bet Naruto would rather break my legs then let that happen. We never spoke of such things. Instead she guided me along to Naruto who snatched me up repeating the rules again.

The walk there was short we entered the building and joined our gender groups. I was several inches shorter than my piers due to my slightly younger age. This didn't bother me too much. The girls took to mocking my height. I simply sat and listened to the teacher. Because I had no last name I sat at the very front. Naruto was seated near the back of the class, his eyes glued to my form. I didn't look at anyone longer then needed. When it was time for lunch he snatched me up. He dragged me away from everyone. I noticed a teacher watching I flashed him a message with my eyes.

"Help"

I was trapped and wanted out. What I had done was dangerous. The man had been killed abhorrently affront of me. He cursed at Naruto, "How foolish a demon trying to make a angel love it." He turned to me. "He was lying right." My voice was lost, and a fear long gone came. In the old life i had id been an asthmatic. Now the crippling disease had come back. I couldn't breath.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

I fell.

"What's wrong? I didn't touch you, did he hurt you? Jun-Chan!"

"Naruto I think I'm dying."

He raced me to the Hokage's tower. He was screaming and yelling. I could only focus on breathing. I felt like a fish out of water. Every thing was going dark. I was crying, I was going to die and it hurt. The last thing I saw was Naruto's red eyes before all was dark and the pain was gone.

When I woke all I could see was the ugly white of the medical room. Naruto was there saying he was sorry he didn't mean to hurt me, I felt so weak. Later the Hokage told me my heart stopped. I'd been dead for awhile that because of that I wouldn't ever be able to walk far. I would be sensitive to changes. I wasn't going to ever return to the academy. Each word made Naruto's wicked smile widen.

As Naruto became a shinobi and started missions five years later. Before the academy had kept him away, I spent days-playing games and talking to the caretaker, she taught me to sew and embroider. Now I spent days sitting in my room it's window looking out at the bustling streets. As I got older I spent more time looking beyond the gates.

When Naruto was assigned a team he came back that day nearly snarling. I'd told him to take a bath I had a gift for him. I handed him a handkerchief I had made that day; the item was decorated with leaves and the village symbol. I started to hum a song and pet his hair.

"Do you like it here."

"I've never been anywhere else."

He often asked this question lately. It made me wonder what went on in his head. Naruto seemed to think allot lately. At fifteen he was large and strong compared to my crippled form.

The next day he gripped and threw a tantrum he would be leaving for a long time to wave. That entire day he sat with and I told him fairy tales and made him a warm coat. It was black lined with orange and red. I told him that if he didn't rip or tear it Id embroiders it. He said something that made my heart freeze, "You would be a good mother." He then kissed my forehead and left. I cried to my self, this was torture. The old Hokage came in. The first time we ever spoke to him alone told him I wanted to leave, I wanted to go far away. He said he couldn't, I had screamed asked why didn't I have a choice in my own life. Now I stopped caring, I went on and kept silent. He stood there a long time and told me the news I knew would come. On my fourteenth birthday Naruto would marry me. He went on to say he was sorry, I didn't know what to say. I nodded and he left. I swallowed my pride long ago I felt no need to give it life again.

Week's later Naruto came back. He told me himself we would marry. He had inherited a grand house and by the wedding it would be clean and new. He told me he'd be entering the chunin exams, and also he lost the coat.

A man was teaching Naruto, Naruto called him the pervert hermit. The declaration was so startling it sent me into a fit of giggles. I hadn't done anything of the like since before my respiratory arrest years ago. Naruto then held me close, he whispered in my ear. He said he knew he was very selfish with me, but he would be a good husband, how he would show me great things, he promised me children, who would love me and I too could love. I was too tired and too weak to fight so I told him:

"Only because you promised." I drifted to sleep.

The Suna and Sound invasion was a frightening experience. In which Naruto felt no grief, the wedding ceremony was short in which I dressed beautifully in white. Naruto had people from our childhood attend, a few pictures of the two of us were taken. The mansion was majestic in its ancient state. I barely had time to glance at it before we were in our room. I was scared and nervous, he was slow and gentle. I relaxed and he grew more confident. The next morning he told me I was pregnant.

He was asked to leave the village and I was coming. Naruto said that because of his condition the pregnancy would last six months. At three weeks looked several months along. He carried me most the way. We got our own room. He made sure I got settled and said he'd be back in an hour. Fifteen minutes there was a knock, slowly, standing and wobbling to the door to answer it. I was met with red eyes.

The two hulking figures sat affront of me. I didn't look at them, I felt to ill to drink the tea settled between us. My hands rested on the bump on my stomach. The unborn was seemingly growing, the bulge swimming inside me. Something about these men made the life in me become fierce. A painful jolt came from it made me whimper.

When Naruto came merely a moment later. I moved into a corner, I looked down at myself and sobbed. There was a red stain growing in my yukata. Had i miss carried? A horrid and demonic roar ripped the air.

It turned out i was having twins, because of how fast they were developing and stress blood clots had formed and drained out. It was like a period. Naruto said to his sensei to stop messing around when he knew where the woman was. They found her the next day and after a fight we were headed back. At the mansion now, I seated myself in a garden; the added stress of my pregnancy sped up the process. Now three months along I was due any day.

A few days later my twin boys were born. Both blondes strong gripped and big lunged. The first born was named Haru, Naruto let me name him. The second one was called Haku. Naruto was stead fast on the name. I had no arguments. Even if I did I would not have acted on them. This would be live from now on. It didn't seem that bad. At least for now.

* * *

Well there you go I hope you liked it! ^-^


End file.
